No One Does It Better
by self righteous suicide
Summary: If I could just save you, you could save me too. Jasper/Edward. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** _Hi guys! So, this story is something that I roleplayed on a site before, and I think that it would be interesting to adapt into this. I am a little bit in love with both Jasper and Edward and them together. I know this chapter is a bit slow, but bare with me, good things shall come! The whole story will range from different POV's of both Jasper and Edward. Comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. There will be some mature content later in the story, and if you find a minor (someone under 18) and and adult (over 18) romance, don't read._

_ Thank you, Sunny._

_P.S. The title and blurb of the story is from a You Me At Six song 'No One Does It Better' so, have a listen to that too!_

_**one**_

The skinny 'emo' kid is always the one who gets a beating. That's just the way that bullies work, picking their way through the ones who keep to themselves. And I know for a fact that they do it for a reason; I do it for a reason. Mostly walking around with headphones in my ears, but hair not a jet back but my natural blond colour, straight, falling all down my face to hide my dull blue eyes. No eyeliner would touch my eyes, but I liked to dress in skinny jeans, and band t-shirts, wearing wristbands of my favourite rock bands. I barely ever said anything, but when I did every second sentence would be a string of cuss words, especially if I'm mad or pissed off. At sixteen, I was short for my age, and scarily under weight. That would be the new fashion right? Wrong. I just liked my appearance to reflect how utterly unhappy I am with everything in my life, and the thinness is not because I starve myself, but because the for we can afford I let my little brother and sister have it.

No one understands. Why I wear the same jeans every day, and why my hair is sometimes greasy. The only thing that they see is that this kid is vile, dirty. They never take a moment to appreciate that not everyone had been showered in riches since the moment that they were born. I huffed lightly, as the cool winter air sent shivers raking through my body. My hoodie was a size too small for me, but I didn't care. All I wanted now was to get back to the dump wish I called home. Actually, scratch that, I didn't but I had to, to make sure that Sarah and Eric were alright, that the bitch of a mother that we had hadn't spent the meagre money we had on buying alcohol. I bit my lip, my flesh covered in goose bumps. It was dark now, and it was more than a little hard to see where I was going as this road had barely any lights. I rubbed my hands together, my footsteps faster, as I just wanted to get back to the meagre safety that our grimy little flat presented.

I wish I had an MP3 player of sorts, but I know that it would be useless to me as I had no computer or anything like that. However, I like the idea of being able to hide in the obliviousness that music presented. To walk to my own personal soundtrack, and ignore the world around me, but now I was forced to see and hear every single little detail, and I hated it. This world was a disgusting place, and I have barely met any decent people in this small little town of Forks. They were all so judgemental, if you weren't rich or pretty, no one cared. Well, I didn't care about them either. All I cared about now was surviving, and helping my little siblings survive too. They relied on me to make their lives less of a misery. I resorted to small little huffs as I walked down this dark and empty road to keep myself sane from the silence, and my own thoughts. But everything around me could not be ignored, and I heard footsteps fast approaching.

My whole body whipped around, my blond hair in my eyes for a moment before I managed to get it out, to meet my gaze with steely grey eyes. I frowned, what was James doing here? And why did he look so ferociously angry? I was about to find out, as he walked closer to me. I noticed that he wasn't alone either, his girlfriend Victoria was there too, as was some guy I had never met. I was a sophomore at the high school, and he was a senior, and he was my personal bully you could say. His lips were formed into a sneer, as I kept backing away from his tall frame, I was sure that he could hear my heart pounding in my chest a billion miles per hour, and I struggled to keep my breathing under control.

"Jazzy boy, where's your little girlfriend tonight?" He asked me, and I knew that he was referring to Alice. She had been the one decent person I had met in this whole damn place, and I didn't regard her as anything more than a sister. And also the fact that girls weren't my type; not that I let anything like that on. No one knew, not even Alice, that I was gay. I would like to keep it that way too until I can escape this hell hole which people seemed to call Forks, Washington. I could feel it start to rain, as I said absolutely nothing, my gaze looking down towards my feet as I avoided James's face.

"Speak to me you little faggot, does she like it when you ditch her for cock?" He snickered, and so did his sidekicks. I was used to the gay jokes, really, no matter how true they were, they still stung. I flinched as his breath was on my cheek, his eyes angry at my silence. I turned my face then, to look him right in the eye, a determined expression on my face, as my breath came out in small little huffs. I pretended to be brave, a small smile on my face.

"What, you're scared I'll hit on you James? Don't flatter yourself, if I was a faggot, I'd go for a dick bigger than yours." My voice was less confident than I'd hoped, and raising my arms and readying myself, I spit in his face while simultaneously pushing him away from me, trying to make a run for it. I could hear a horrified scream, or maybe it was an angry grunt, and I didn't get far as I felt arms around my waist and my face being slammed into the wall which I had been backed up against. The angry breath and grunting I felt against my neck made me shut my eyes tightly. That was when I felt the first drops of rain, falling thick from the sky and I knew then that the heavens would have no mercy on me.

"Look here you little cocksucker, your ass is now mine." Then he turned me around and I felt a fist collide with my face. I yelped from the shock and the pain that that gave me, but before I could even register most of it, his fist slammed into my stomach as I doubled over. I was coughing and spluttering, as that one punch had split my lip. I didn't look at him as I fell on my knees to the floor. I could hear Victoria and his other friend egging him on, their faces cruel. A kick to the ribs and I was down on the ground, willing myself not to cry from the pain as he kicked me in the crotch with his book. I was doubled over, hugging myself into a ball as he kept kicking me, to the arm, to my neck, to my head and face and legs. I was sure I had screamed out from the pain multiple times. I just waited for it to be over. I really wasn't sure when exactly it was that I lost consciousness, the loss of blood making me lightheaded, but the bliss of no pain I welcomed. The last thing I could see were green eyes staring down worriedly at me, I think the man was asking me if I was okay, but I had already slipped under.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**_Hi there! So, this is the second chapter, and I promise that everything will make sense as the story goes on! Constructive criticism is always welcome!_

_Sunny x_

_**two**_

The first sense that came back to me was my hearing. The sounds were not something that I was used to, they seemed so far away. My eyes were still shut, as if they were glued together, and my breathing was steady. The next thing I could feel was dull aches, and pains. I was confused. If I was in pain, shouldn't it hurt more? I managed to move my fingers a bit, but I still struggled with the eyes. Counting down from three, I knew I had to open them, to face whatever was happening to me. As they ripped open, it felt like I had sand in them, and I winced at the whiteness of the room I was in. My forehead creased. That was not my ceiling. The one in my room was much grimier, and it had cracked paint. This place smelled so sterile, and I panicked, my heart beating hard in my chest. I sat up to look at where the hell I was.

A hospital. How had I gotten there? I racked my brain for memories, and I saw small flashes of what had happened the night before. Had it been the night before? Or have I been here longer? Looking down at my arms, I could see the clear bruises, my breathing became faster, and the machine that I was attached to started beating quicker in response. With blind panic, I pulled out whatever syringes and other things were stuffed into my arms and body, I didn't want them in me. I just knew at that moment that I had to _go_. Leave. I scrambled to get up, but I didn't get far before a panicked nurse ran in, looking at me ever so disapprovingly.

"Young man!" She scolded me, and I stared at her, like a deer caught in the headlights, suddenly feeling dizzy. "Get back in that bed right now, what do you think you're doing?" She rushed to me, forcing me back onto these sterile sheets.

"How did I get here?" I asked, and for the first time, remembered the green eyes that I had seen as I lost consciousness. It must've been that man right? He must've called an ambulance, right? Or did he take me here some other way? Maybe it wasn't even him, but I really wanted to know this. Like my life depended on it, I wanted to know who I owed. I have always been a boy who didn't like owing people anything because I really didn't have anything to give back in return. And this stranger who had saved me, well, I wanted to ask him what I owe him.

"A young man brought you here, said you got into a nasty fight." She was smiling warmly at me now, that she was sure that I wasn't going anywhere.

"Did he say what his name was?" I asked her, as I winced when she stuck the needles back into my arms, the numb pain becoming more painful and throbbing.

"Edward Cullen, he's new in town. You were lucky too, bleeding all over the place!" She exclaimed, as if somehow that was something that would make me feel better, knowing that there was a lot of blood. I frowned. I didn't know an Edward Cullen.

"Is he still here now?" My voice was quiet, almost timid. And my eyes widened a little as the nurse nodded.

"Mhm, the poor chap wouldn't leave until you woke up. I'll call him in in a moment, then it's back to sleep for you." I panicked, my chest swealling.

"No! Wait! What about my mum? Have you called her? I need to go home!" I was almost in tears, as I remembered that Sarah and Eric were both still at home, what if she just left them there? What if she was passed out in a corner somewhere and they had to see it? Oh God, I had to leave right then! "How long have I been here?" I demanded from the nurse, sitting up again, trying to get up, but her fingers forced me down.

"Young man, stop this nonsense right now! You were here three days." No! No! That can't be right. "We tried calling your home, but no one answered." She looked at me apologetically, and I felt tears of rage spring to my eyes. Fucking James. Ugh. I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood, as I glared at the woman.

"I need to go home." I almost whined, trying to show the desperation through my eyes but she wouldn't budge. She walked out then, and I was left with my own thoughts, knowing that trying to escape for now would be pretty much pointless. I fiddled with my thumbs, completely in my own little world that I missed the door opening.

Someone cleared their throat, and I whipped my head around to see a man who was probably Edward. He was older than me, I could see that much, he was of a much bigger build too. There was stubble on his jaw, and his hair was a complete mess. The one thing that I recognised was his hair, and I had to bite my lip a little, because there stood pretty much a perfect man, a man who I owed. Fuck him. I didn't need to be saved!

"The hospital staff told me your name was Jasper." His voice was a little distant, calm and quiet as he looked at me. I looked back and said nothing at all, wondering why he was still here. He took me to the hospital, he should have left a long time ago.

"Why are you here?" I asked right out, a frown on my face, but I still kept looking at him. Challenging him to answer me, this stranger who saved me. I'm sure I would have lived, he had taken mercy on me, I wish he hadn't. Edward looked uncomfortable at my question, letting out a long huff before moving to sit on a char by the wall in the room.

"They tried calling your parents, but they wouldn't pick up. I stayed so you wouldn't have to wake up alone." The way he said it, his voice sounded hurt, but I was sure that it hadn't been because of my question, but because of something deeper. Maybe something had happened to him, but I didn't want to dwell on him. I should have been thankful, but his words just pointed out my flaws, and I hated him for it. His perfection seemed to overpower my scruffiness. Yes, he was older, but I had always been able to appreciate any sort of man. Not that that was ever my priority, it was just a habit.

"You can go now, I'm fine." My voice was cold, my eyes icy, and I could see that he flinched back a little. I knew he was probably expecting gratitude, a million thank yous. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. He nodded, biting down on his own lip as he looked at me, running a hand through his tousled copper locks. He was a beautiful specimen of a man; even a blind person would be able to see that.

"Get well soon Jasper." And just like that, he was out the door, and I was left staring at an empty space. Good. I'm glad that he's gone. I still didn't who he was, what he was doing in Forks, and I really honestly didn't care. I just hoped that I would never be able to see that man again, no matter how much I owed him. Just as quickly as Edward had gone, the nurse was back in.

"We finally managed to reach your mother, and she said it was fine for you to go home. But she was a little too busy to pick you up." She looked apologetic again, but I didn't care. I'd run home if I had to. I was out of the bed so quick that you wouldn't think that I had been bloodied up really badly. I didn't even want to look at myself in the mirror right now, so I pulled on the clothes that I had had before, as I couldn't very well go home in the hospital gown. I was even filthier than I usually am, and I sighed.

Signing out took less time than I thought, and my heart kept pounding because I kept expecting to see Edward. I didn't though, which I was glad for, so getting everything together, I was allowed to leave. It took me a long while to get home. I was in pain for most of it, and the walk from the hospital seemed much longer than it usually is. My fucking mother. I was sure that she was as drunk as a skunk that she didn't even care that her son had been in a hospital for three days. The only thing that mattered right now was Sarah and Eric.

As I got closer to my home, I quickened my pace. I barged in the unlocked door to find it silent. They weren't there. None of them. I panicked, my heart beat beating a million miles per hour, at a loss.

"Eric! Sarah!" I shouted almost desperately, but there was no answer.


End file.
